Future ASBO era
by Loveintime2
Summary: Time has passed, the gang needs to come together to repair the future. Kelly is in jail, Alisha is resurrected, and now the rest of the gang needs to unite.
1. Chapter 1

**This is pertaining to 3X08, it's a cop-out of what would happen if Simon stayed in present time and asked Seth to find a power to resurrect Alisha from the dead. Not as a zombie, but just to live again. It starts with what happens in her return. I felt the need to write a S&A story because I really miss them and I felt like their relationship was shortened… First story ever posted on here, so please be kind :P. Anyway, enjoy. **

**I Do not own the Misfits Series or ideas, everything is fictional **

Alisha felt his eyes devour her caramel skin, it was more than she expected from him, especially since she was _away_ for so long. It was crazy how difficult it was to process the relationship they once had. "Careful steps," Simon whispered to himself, his eyes were different than before. Simon usually had gorgeous aqueous colored eyes, but some how his eyes were voided out by so much he had seen. It was easy for him to kill and dispose bodies, but it all caught up to him. Slowly, but surely Simon raised his body from the bed they once shared to grab hold of her. "It has been so long-". Alisha felt her cheeks stinging with pain because she was trying hard not to smile. She didn't want to show emotion, in a way she felt betrayed that Simons' power was not very useful in seeing into the future and stopping her death from occurring. Simon backed away, his eyes outlining Alisha's face and trying to find that same glimmer in her eyes that she seemed to always have when she would look at him. His hands hovered over her face. "I asked Seth for a favor, but… I just don't know what to say to make this normal again. It's as if time despises us… maybe it wants to destroy what we have. I won't let that happen". Simon could feel his skin crawl with delight as Alisha's delicate fingers trailed down Simon's torso. Almost igniting the deep passion he once possessed for her, if he could have it his way; she would be laying flat on her back on their grey bed sheets and waiting for Simon to fill her with his love again. He couldn't stop thinking about how her legs would squirm; his mind was clouded with dirty thoughts. She'd been away too long and he missed her and wanted to show her in every possible way. He could still imagine everything about her. All these flaws that Alisha had made him whole, he wished he could have been as bold as her. He wanted so bad to be bold in this moment in time.

"How long has it exactly been, I mean I haven't been gone for 5 years…" Alisha slightly smirked, trying to keep the situation less tense- Simon pulled her body into his, "you gotta tell me, yeah?".

"Everything is different now"

"In what way?" her eyes wrinkled with disgust in a way that intimidated Simon and caused his nerves to act up. It was weird that he lost so much confidence since the death of her. She was his other half in a corny and cliché way. All he could do was focus on her lips. "Did the others die or something?"

"Nothing of that sort"

Simon's words comforted her more than he knew, she pulled away from him and turned her back on him, "I'm gonna get cleaned up then" Alisha grimaced as she saw how soiled her clothing was, her shoes dragging in fresh clay from the burial site. "I just don't feel like myself at the moment, maybe getting cleaned up will lift my spirits." Simon watched as Alisha disappeared into the back of the flat, the sound of the shower running cooled his nerves. He understood that things would not be the same, but he was hoping to find a less cold reaction on her part.

llllllll

"So, no one knows I'm back yet?"

Simon scooted closer to Alisha and grabbed her hand for comfort. He just wanted to touch her again, to feel her pulse and blood running warm in her veins. "No one needs to know at the moment, what's important is that you are here with me. I wish I could tell you everything that has happened in these rough years."

"Years?"

"It's been longer than I expected, it took a while to search for the resurrection power"

"So… you said Seth bought me back. The last thing I remember was that virgin girl slashing a blade across my throat, blood was everywhere… you were crying" Alisha shrieked at the visions that bounced back into her head, "Everyone was…"

"Everyone has missed you…" Simon smiled and laid his back flat onto the bed, he could feel Alisha eyes piercing into his soul. He turned his attention towards her, "What?"

"I probably seemed like a bitch the way I've been acting all day, like nothing really matters, but I'm trying to adjust to it all. The way it was."

"I never thought you were a bitch…" Simon always looked so intense when he was put in an awkward position, but that whole "deer-in-the-headlights" look turned Alisha on for some strange reason. "I guess, it's different for us all."

"yeah?" Alisha said in a teasing way while positioning herself on top of Simon. The curve of Simons' lips parting lightly and waiting for hers to meet his; it was inevitable for them not to touch or kiss. Her lips aimed for his ears and he could feel her words carving into the rigid areas of his flesh, "I don't care about anything tonight, tell me everything in the morning…"

With that simple command Alisha made Simon hers again and she settled nicely as Simon switched positions with her, "of course," he groaned in midst of Alisha dragging her nails into his skin.

In those few minutes of passion it seemed that their clothes melted off their sweaty bodies, exposing their spines to the lights that hovered over them. "Fuc…" Simon could hear Alisha's' moans surface lightly from her tongue; her eyes were no longer visible, all he could see was her nose flaring in heat. Simon dug his face into her neck as his rhythm became more expedient; it was if he was in competition with his own release. It all went out of his head as soon as his lips met with her perky collarbone, then making his way to the middle of her chest. "Simonnn." Each moan complemented his own, he couldn't help it and he soon struggled to keep his hips in the same rhythm. Alisha then opened her eyes and pushed his fringe away from his face, her eyes speaking to him and making him comfortable with how it all ended. Soon, he collapsed between her legs; he was embarrassed only because he just wanted it to last a bit longer. Alisha lifted his face away from his lower half by grabbing his chin towards her, "God, stop being so weird. Everything is fine down there," Alisha let out a laugh before Simon pulled away from her depth and sunk into the pillow on his side of the bed. As she walked into the back of the flat, her body seemed to tease Simon's senses.

"Where are you going?" Simon felt his mouth curving into a mischievous grin as he mechanically walked away from the bed. Alisha responded with a blank glare as she turned her face toward the open shower that was exposed visibly in the flat.

Alisha folded her arms, covering her supple breasts as she walked closer to Simon. Her lips inches away from his, he could feel her breath once again. It was all sensual to him. Alisha bit her lip while reaching her arm out to grab his, "how about you join me?"

lllllllll

Kelly imagined an outside world. Everything was so different from picking up litter and poking around with the gang. Over time Kelly didn't notice the blank rippled concrete walls that surrounded her or the rusting iron bars that kept her away from freedom. It all seemed to slowly fade from her thoughts, as well as the gang fading away in her memory. It was all a fleeting moment. But as her hope faded it seemed that things outside of her dusty reality was ready for a new beginning. Everything just needed to be placed in the right time for it to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, all I'm saying is that with alittle bit of this, " Rudy pointed to his crotch, "I can get them, sock `em dry… they get attached… isn't that right?" Rudy smirked and lifted his eyebrows towards Curtis. In response, Curtis rolls his eyes and leans his slender torso against the railing that sectioned the estate from the mass of water that separated the buildings surrounding them. Curtis tucked his hands into his lime green track jacket and squinted his eyes towards the sun. "Look mate… you're being a really downer. I don't think I want to hang out with you anymore…"

"Trust me, we are not hanging out"

Rudy pulled out his phone to check the time, nodded to himself, and sat on the splintered wooden bench that rested in front of the community center. "Ya` think Simon would be here on time… I can't wait for much longer"

Hand-in-hand, Simon and Alisha filtered their way through the narrow halls of the community center, "like old times…" Alisha held onto Simon's hand tighter as they passed the locker room, "it's weird, we got away with all of it… or that's what it feels like." Alisha caught a quick glimpse of the recreation room before Simon slipped her through the front exit of the building.

"Oh, look who is it? Bloody hell, we've been waiting for hours mate…" Rudy eyes widened when his mind finally registered that Alisha's body was present, "h-heyyy…" Curtis followed suit with his mouth agape, waiting for something to spill from his full lips. Nothing, he only tightened his fists in his pockets.

Alisha squinted at Rudy and Curtis, "Stop, I know it's weird," She folded her arms and turned to Simon before turning her voice into a sultry innuendo, "Trust me, it's good being back…here."

"Yeah," Curtis said while smiling, "long time no see".

Simon wrapped his arm around Alisha, his denim jacket somewhat tugging at her curly locks, but it didn't seem to bother her one bit. "Kelly is-"

"Being a butch in jail, yeah?" Rudy questioned while falsely painting a smile on his face, "If I was in the big house mate, I would fu-"

"Please, Shut up..." Curtis sucked his teeth and swayed his body towards Simon, "So, what is the plan, hm? We bust inside the jail like this…" he shook his head, "I'm not doing it, too risky."

"Even if it's to help Kelly, " Simon's arm slowly brushed away from Alisha's shoulders, she stood chest to chest with Curtis, " If we do this, I'm not going to put up with that attitude. I did not come back for all this bullshit, so can we just figure some sort of plan, yeah?"

"See, I think we have a new leader here," Rudy laughs as he points to Simon, "you're officially the bottom bitch mate, I'm sorry."

"What…" Simon responds with a straight face before grabbing Alisha's hand, "Look we can do this, all of us. I have a plan all we need to do is give her a few supplies… she has the power of being a rocket scientist, we give her the least and she will figure something out. What really need is to infiltrate the area she is in, one of us should stand guard or… try to find a legitimate uniform to use."

Rudy playfully lifts his hands up in the air, waiving it about madly, "that's a job for…" Rudy then dances in a circle as he points to himself, "this guyyyy!"

"Whatever"

llllllllll

Alisha waited till Simon was back from practicing his parkour, her legs were crossed and knees pointed toward the yellow pastel vintage lift. For the past few nights, after all the planning of Kelly's rescue, she seemed so anxious for Simon's attention. It felt like every night she was waiting to be satisfied.

In her soiled mind, she thought, no, fantasized that Simon would come home tired, hot, and clammy. The perspiration on his shoulders would enhance every muscle on his back. She bit her lip from the anticipation of it all, "God…" she let out a gasp in awareness of her thoughts. Maybe she forgotten her usual ritual with waiting for his return, but tonight felt long and needed.

When Simon exited from the lift a minutes later, Alisha's curvy body welcomed him. "Alisha…" Simon's hands weakened, he dropped his mask along side him and almost for a nano second stopped breathing. "I-I," his face looked more concerned than turned on.

"So, are you gonna stand there or…" she casually stroked her forefinger on his bottom lip, "or… are you gonna kiss me?". Her breath was warm and heavy; not even a shiver from Simon. "Simon?"

Simon was stiff in his movements, he bent his knees to collect his mask and shifted his direction toward his locker; his eyes never meeting hers. "I don't think tonight is a good idea".

"Are you rejecting me?" Alisha felt almost silly now being so close and so naked, "Are you telling me that you don't want to have sex with me?" Simon responded with a nod and that was all that was needed to put Alisha over the edge. "Seriously?"

llllllllll

"So, you are telling me that you did not want to have sex with Alisha?" Rudy lifted his eyebrows and let out a huge sigh, "Where is this coming from?"

"It's like I don't feel like it, with her…"

"Maybe you just hate sex"

"I don't," Simon, whispered, "It's just that…"

"Hm?" Rudy said while slipping the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, "Something is definitely messing you up mate. Usually we are all over of these plans, but the week is almost up and we still don't have a solid plan to getting Kelly out. You have all the perks right now. Free sex, a girlfriend that cooks for you… I would love to take your place…" Rudy points his finger in Simon's face, "but I've got my own problems to deal with, thank you very much." Rudy waits for Simon to react, "Seriously man, stop being so starey… I'm just gonna leave now, umkay?" Rudy runs off into the community center, leaving Simon alone to collect his thoughts. If only he could think rationally.

llllllllll

It was always around the same time, nine or ten o' clock every weeknight, or has been for the past few weeks. Simon was the brain of the group, the one with the master plans, but he was so unlike himself. So far, the gang accomplished nothing. It was like… with out Simon, nothing could be done about Kelly.

Simon jumped from one ledge to the next, rolling, and diving like a ghost in the night, but he was not alone. And some how he was comforted by it. Simon tilted his head toward the sound behind. His body subconsciously twisting into the direction of the faint being showing itself, the shape was familiar. It had been the same shape that had come to him for the past few nights. "Is it you again?" Simon slightly smiled as the petite figure ripped the mask from its face. Simon knew it was _her, _he visibly seemed excited to see her, but his body spoke differently. Simon was under a spell he could not control, his feet were planted solidly on the tarred rooftop. All that could be seen far from them was the circular shape of silver that was drawn above them.

"It is, I've been wanting you and finally you are back"

Simon hesitated from a moment, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because, you'll fall in love with me..."


End file.
